Neraka Tak Berujung
by Miura Wataru
Summary: Bayangan menyakitkan itu terus menghantuimu, memenuhi otakmu, membutakan matamu, membunuh hatimu.


**Neraka Tak Berujung bag. 1 Naruto Fanfic Indonesian**

5 Januari 2014 pukul 21:25

Our first fic! R&R please~  
>Rated: T (ga yakin)<br>Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
>Pair: Naruto. U x Sasuke. U<br>Published: 01-05-14  
>Disclaimer: Nrt pny Mas Kish (ceritanya gak ikhlas)<br>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, broken home, hurt yang dilebih-lebihkan, diagnosa salah, hati-hatilah yg punya trauma, ada adegan kekerasan, jangan ditiru!  
>Authors: Wataru collab with Miura<br>Special thanks for: Sila Uchimaki  
>Enjoy it!<br>Flame? Boleh~ :3

Sumary: Bayangan menyakitkan itu terus menghantuimu, memenuhi otakmu, membutakan matamu, membunuh hatimu.

_MWF_

.  
>Dia ada di dalam sana. Di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan aroma menyengat khas obat-obatan. Sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang menemani, tidak ada yang datang mengunjungi.<br>"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."  
>"Aaaaargh...!"<br>Hanya ada suara tangis yang disusul sebuah jeritan.

Dia meremas kepalanya erat. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi darah yang merembes di perban kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkannya... dari ingatannya.

_MWF_

Rumah adalah tempat yang seharusnya memberikan kehangatan dan kebagiaan bagi penghuninya. Benar-benar surga yang indah bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika rumah itu hanya melukaimu, memberikan kenangan pahit dalam ingatanmu? Berusaha untuk bertahan atau keluar?

Keluar. Itulah yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki miniatur langit di kedua irisnya, berkulit tan dan juga memiliki tiga pasang goresan halus di pipinya.

Dan ia berhasil. Setahun lalu ia berhasil keluar dari rumah yang lebih pantas disebut neraka. Neraka yang selama ini hendak membunuh hatinya.

.  
>_Sekarang, dimana dia tinggal?_<p>

Sore menjelang. Langit biru itu kini telah berubah jingga. Teriknya sinar mentari mulai melembut, selembut helaian pirang Naruto. Namun helaian itu tampak kusam dan lengket oleh debu serta keringat.

Ia duduk bersandar di salah satu pagar. Mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. 'Ini masih belum, harus lebih jauh lagi.' Naruto terus merapalkan kalimat yang seolah memberinya tenaga. Tapi tidak cukup memberinya tenaga untuk melangkah lagi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah berjalan sejauh ini.

Ia memaksakan diri. Mencoba bangkit dan berjalan lagi.  
>"A-aa!"<br>"Kau ini, kalau tidak kuat jangan dipaksa!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan sepasang tangan menopang tubuh yang kini tampak tersentak.  
>"Maaf..." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Takut apabila pemuda itu nantinya marah.<p>

Pemuda itu tampan, berkulit putih tanpa cacat, berambut sehitam raven yang entah bagaimana bisa mencuat ke belakang atas. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto yang masih lemah.  
>"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku antar ke rumah sakit?"<br>Sebuah gelengan menghentikan niatnya membawa si pirang ke rumah sakit.  
>"Hah... Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar."<p>

Suhu dingin seketika menjalar di kedua tangan sang Uzumaki. Tubuhnya menegang. Serasa ada belenggu yang akan kembali memerangkapnya.

Sedikit panik melihat reaksi si pirang, pemuda raven memutuskan mengajaknya ke apartemennya.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti sepanjang jalan.  
>"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda raven memecah keheningan.<br>Bukan karakternya memang. Tapi rasa penasaran entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat si pecinta ketenangan berucap. Ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Dengan atmosfir berat saat bersama pemuda pirang di sampingnya.  
>"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto yang terus menatap ke bawah.<br>"Hn." balas Sasuke yang tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Naruto karena toh dia sedang menyetir.

Pada akhirnya ia tinggal di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya ia diminta Sasuke untuk menjaga apartemennya. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tinggal disana.

.  
>_Tapi, bagaimana keadaannya?_<p>

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa bayangan ini tidak juga menghilang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar lelah. Ia meringkuk di ranjangnya, lalu berbisik dan meminta, "Kami-sama... Biarkan aku bahagia..."

Apa ini yang namanya kuat? Kuat untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya? Ia ingin membuang ingatannya, tapi tak kunjung bisa. Bagaimana dengan mengakhiri hidup? Tidak, ini belum waktunya. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa kebahagiaan itu. Ia ingin merasakannya. Bukannya mati di tengah penderitaan.

.

_Apa masalahmu, Naruto?_

PRANGG!  
>Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat mendengar itu. Lagi-lagi suara benda-benda pecah mampir ke telinganya. Suara yang dihasilkan dari tindakan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.<br>"Makanan apa ini?! Kau mau meracuniku, hah?!" tuduh Minato.  
>"Apa maksudmu Minato?! Hanya ini yang bisa kita makan dari uang yang kita miliki!" bentak Kushina tidak terima.<br>"Kaa-san... Tou-sama..."  
>Naruto kecil mulai menitihkan air mata.<p>

Mereka terus beradu mulut. Ayolah... Apa mereka tidak sadar? Disisi mereka ada sebuah kehidupan berbalut ketakutan! Apa mereka tidak lelah dengan semua pertengkaran yang menyelimuti mereka?

PLAKK!  
>Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya jatuh terjembab ke lantai.<br>"Kaa-san...! Hiks... Hiks..." tangisnya pecah begitu melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung ibunya.  
>"Kaa-san... Hiks... Kaa-san..."<br>"Tou-sama... Jangan pukul Kaa-san... Huweee...!" pintanya sambil menangis.  
>"Diam kau, Naruto!"<br>PLAKK!

Seketika tangisnya terhenti. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menelusup dalam. Tubuhnya membeku. Bola mata safirnya membulat. Ia tidak bira mengatakan apapun. Hanya sebuah kata yang berhasil terucap.  
>"Ka-Kaa-san?"<br>"Urusi bocah itu!" titah Minato, kemudian berbalik pergi.

_MWF_

Di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak, Naruto sudah harus mengeraskan hatinya untuk menjaganya. Ia menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Ia tidak mau terluka lebih dari ini. Ia tidak mau menyaksikannya lagi. Teriakan penuh amarah, isak tangis tertahan, suara benda-benda hancur akibat pelampiasan. Pikiran kecilnya mengatakan, semua orang adalah jahat dan suka marah-marah. Seperti ibu dan ayahnya.

Pertengkaran itu terus terjadi setiap hari. Hingga berujung pada perceraian. Hak asuh terhadap Naruto pun jatuh pada Minato, hingga usianya 18 tahun nanti.

Namun perceraian itu bukanlah angin segar bagi Naruto. Semenjak perceraian itu, bukan hanya rasa sedih dan kesepian yang melanda dirinya. Tapi amarah ayahnya yang semakin menjadi terus menghancurkannya. Baik jiwanya... Maupun fisiknya.

_MWF_

Suatu ketika, saat Naruto membawakan kopi untuk ayahnya. Ia tersandung dan kopi itu tumpah. Meluruhkan tinta di atas kertas perjanjian.

BUAKK!  
>"Aaaargh...! Ampun Tou-sama!"<br>"Ampun katamu?!"  
>DUAKK! Satu tendangan mengarah telak ke perutnya.<br>"Hoekk..." membuatnya memuntahkan isi perutnya.  
>"Hiks... Hiks..."<br>"Kau bocah bodoh! Gara-gara kau, kita gagal mendapatkan uang!"  
>"Ampun... Ma-maaf..."<p>

_MWA_

Sasuke's PoV

"Aniki sialan! Apa-apaan proyek itu!"

Hari ini aku begitu kesal. Aniki benar-benar mengerjaiku. Menyuruhku menangani proyek di Kota Konoha, sangat jauh dari Oto. Padahal disini sudah ada kantor cabang tersendiri. Kenapa musti aku? Dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak memesankan kamar hotel terdekat! Untung saja aku punya apartemen. Walaupun cukup jauh, setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidur di jalan. Huh! Seperti orang kere saja!

Aku pun mulai memasuki areal apartemen, kemudian memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga. Ya, kamarku ada di lantai tiga dengan nomor 403. Letaknya tidak jauh dari lift. Tinggal jalan sedikit... Dan... Sampai.

Yah... Aku rasa ini belum terlalu malam untuk berkunjung. Lagi pula, ini belum memasuki jam kerja Naruto. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Meninggalkannya begitu saja, lalu baru berkunjung setahun kemudian.

TOK TOK TOK

Kuketuk pintu beberapa kali sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk saja, siapa tahu Naruto sedang keluar. Karena ini apartemen klasik, jadi hanya menggunakan kunci biasa. Dan aku membawa kunci cadangannya, yang tentunya sudah berkarat.

CKLEK

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." suara isakan menyapa gendang telingaku.  
>Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Naruto. Dan dia ada di ranjang sedang... menangis?<br>"Naruto?" panggilku. Dia tidak menjawabku, malah terus menangis.

Refleks, kakiku melangkah dan terus mendekatinya perlahan.

Dan sejurus kemudian, kutarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ku eratkan saat tubuhnya bergetar. Mencoba memberinya kenyamanan, melipur sedikit lara disana. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, namun urung kulakukan. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Maafkan aku Naruto, padahal kau membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi aku malah pergi tanpa memperdulikan keadaanmu. Keadaan yang dengan nyata terlihat. KAU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA.

End of Sasuke's PoV  
>. Pagi ini sang mentari kembali menyerukan sinarnya, menyapa seluruh mata yang masih enggan menampakkan diri, menyibakkan selimut mimpi yang menggelayuti.<p>

Disana seorang pemuda mulai terusik, kemudian mencoba beradaptasi sepulangnya dari dunia mimpi. Mata hitam itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah lain dihadapannya.  
>Memeluk dan dipeluk. Paru-parunya seolah berhenti bekerja melihat orang yang dipeluknya tak terlihat memakai piyama.<p>

Dengan perlahan disingkirkannya selimut yang menutupi mereka. Dengan sedikit persiapan dan mata yang menajam, kemudian... helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat masih ada kaos tanpa lengan dan celana boxer menempel di tubuh orang yang dipeluknya itu.

_MWF_

'Aroma makanan...' Mata safir itu pun membuka dan menampakkan langitnya. Ia pun terbangun sepenuhnya. Sedikit heran meningat ia tidak pernah memasak. Akhirnya ia mencari aroma itu, yang iya yakini berasal dari dapurnya. Dan disana ada... Sasuke?  
>"Kau... ."<br>"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.  
>Berbagai hidangan telah tersedia disana. Aroma-aroma menggoda pun telah merebak ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Membuat orang yang menghirupnya, pasti ingin segera memakannya. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.<br>"Kau makan ramen instan setiap hari?"  
>"Ya," karena makanan enak hanyalah ramen instan.<br>"Tadi malam kau kenapa, Naruto?"  
>"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk."<br>"Begitu?"  
>"Ya." dan Naruto pun meninggalkan ruang makan, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.<br>'Dia tidak ingat...'

Setelah selesai membereskan meja makan dan menggerutu tidak jelas-karena Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam- Sasuke pun berangkat bekerja.

_MWF_

Naruto adalah satu dari sekian orang yang lebih memilih diterangi sinar rembulan ketimbang sinar mentari. Sejak setahun lalu, ia telah menjadi nokturnal, beraktivitas di malam hari.

Ia bekerja di minimarket dekat apartemennya dan mengambil sift tengah malam. Berhubung usianya masih 15 tahun, jadi ia bisa bekerja disana dengan bantuan Sasuke.

Pekerjaannya dimulai dari jam sebelas malam hingga jam lima lewat tiga puluh pagi. Dimana mini market tersebut akan sepi pengunjung. Dan Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah meladeni pertanyaan pengunjung yang sekedar ingin berbasa-basi atau apapun itu.  
>"Ini kembaliannya, 5 yen."<br>"Terimakasih..."  
>Pengunjung yang merupakan seorang gadis itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah wajah datar penuh ketidak pedulian dari sang lawan bicara. Sungguh pagi yang malang bagi gadis itu!<p>

Sepulang bekerja, ia langsung kembali ke apartemennya dan membuat sarapan. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tau, apakah Sasuke masih disana atau sudah pulang. Yang jelas, setelah sarapan ia akan mandi dan tidur.

_MWF_

'Kemana saja kau Otouto? Kenapa tidak kembali?' tanya seseorang di seberang telepon, Itachi.  
>"Hn. Aku ambil alih cabang disini."<br>'Lalu bagaimana dengan proyek disini, Sasuke?'  
>"Minta saja Kakashi untuk mengurusnya."<br>'Hah... Terserah kau saja lah, Otouto."  
>PIP PIP<br>Sasuke pun mematikan sambungannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kali ini tanpa ketukan pintu, ia langsung masuk dan mencari Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menemukan Naruto sedang... Menangis?  
>"Kenapa dia melakukannya lagi?" tanya sang raven entah pada siapa.<p>

Sasuke segera mendekat dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mengingat cara itu begitu efektif.  
>"Tenanglah... Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." bisiknya di telinga Naruto, yang berhasil membuat si blonde sedikit lebih tenang.<p>

_MWF_

Hari-hari seperti itu terus berlanjut. Hingga pada masanya kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Tidak dianggap oleh... Kenalannya? Teman? Sahabat? Ia sendiri tidak tahu, dianggap apa ia oleh Naruto.  
>"Kita sudah lama tinggal bersama. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, Naruto?!"<br>"Bukan urusanmu."  
>"Aku memang bukan kerabat atau teman dekatmu!<br>"Aku hanyalah orang yang memberimu tempat tinggal, memberimu pelukan sepihak, tapi itu karena aku tahu, kau membutuhkannya!"

"Aku peduli padamu! Jangan bersikap seolah aku tidak ada, Naruto!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi."  
>Pemuda raven itu pun benar-benar pergi. Membawa amarah dan rasa sakit di hatinya.<p>

_MWF_

Hari ini... Tak ada yang memeluknya, tak ada suara bariton yang menyapa lembut gendang telinganya, dan tak ada Sasuke.

Ia pun menyadarinya, Sasuke sangat berarti baginya. Ia tidak merasa takut semenjak bersama Sasuke. Ia merasa nyaman semenjak ada Sasuke. Dan dia mengakuinya. Tidak! Uzumaki Naruto mengakuinya, ia merindukan Sasuke.

.  
>_Cari dia, Naruto!_<p>

Beberapa minggu bersama sang raven membuat Naruto tahu, letak kantor Sasuke yang pastinya tidaklah terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto berlari keluar untuk mencari Sasuke. Matanya bergerak liar mencari kantor Sasuke. Sampai di dekatnya, akhirnya mata itu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya hendak menyebrangi jalan. Naruto berlari mendekatinya.  
>"Sasuke!"<br>'Suara itu? Naruto!'  
>"Naruto!"<br>"Sasuke, awas!"  
>Tin... Tin. . Tiiinnn. . . .<br>"Sasuke...!"  
>BRUAKK<br>Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan-jeritan dan panggilan yang memekakkan telinga. Namun suara-suara itu belum cukup, atau bahkan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bangun.  
>"Naruto! O-oi Naruto!"<br>'Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke.'  
>Ia ingin mengucapkannya, tapi...<br>"Narutooo...!" Dia ada di dalam sana, di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan aroma menyengat khas obat-obatan. Sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang menemani, tidak ada yang datang mengunjungi.  
>"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."<br>"Aaaargh...!"  
>Hanya ada suara tangis yang disusul sebuah jeritan.<p>

Tidak dipedulikannya lagi darah yang merembes di perban di kepalanya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia kuatir dengan keadaan orang itu. Si kulit pucat berambut raven. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Ia tidak mau... Kehilangannya.  
>"Naruto?"<br>Terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya, memasuki kamar rawat Naruto. Mereka berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran begitu melihat respon Naruto.  
>"Pergi! Hiks... Hiks... Pergi...! Hh... Hh... Sasuke... aku takut..."<br>"Naruto..."  
>"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"<br>"Naruto, ini kami!"  
>"Jangan... Ampun... Jangan... Hiks... Hiks..."<br>GREP

Sasuke menggenggam tangan ayah dari sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya. Ya, semenjak diselamatkan oleh Naruto, ia menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.  
>Wajahnya mengeras menahan marah, matanya menyorot tajam.<br>"Sebaiknya paman dan bibi jangan mengganggunya dulu. Kalian tahu, Naruto begitu terluka dan masih trauma dengan apa yang kalian lakukan dulu."  
>Nada suaranya begitu datar dan dingin membekukan.<br>"Tapi Sasuke..."  
>"Biarkan aku menenangkannya" sang raven memotong ucapan pria dewasa itu.<p>

Mutlak. Pria itu mengerti dengan perkataan sang Uchiha muda. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa sang raven segera berbalik untuk melihat keadaan sang sahabat.

Walaupun melihat Naruto menangis setiap harinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan seterkejut ini. Bukan hanya isak tangis dan tubuh yang gemetar. Tapi pekikan-pekikan itu membuat hatinya mencelos.  
>"Naruto?" suaranya lembut dan sarat akan getar kegetiran.<br>Sang blonde tersentak.  
>"Ampun! Ja-jangan sakiti Kaa-san lagi Tou-sama! Hiks... Jangan sakiti aku Tou-san!"<br>"JANGAN! AKU MOHON JANGAN!"  
>Sang blonde terus menjerit dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat helaian pirangnya.<br>"Naruto! Ini aku Sasuke! Naruto!" berusaha mendekap sang blonde.

Sementara sang blonde tetap menjerit sambil terisak.  
>"Kumohon... Sakit! Tou-sama! Aaaargh!" cengkraman di kepalanya semakin erat. Mendandakan ia tengah larut dalam potongan-potongan friksi masa lalu yang sedang menari-nari dalam kepalanya.<p>

Sakit. Sang raven sakit. Sangat sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang... Ketimbang saat ia tidak dianggap oleh Naruto.  
>"NARUTO! INI AKU, SASUKE!" sang raven mendekap erat pemuda itu.<br>"Naruto..."  
>"A-ampun Tou-sama... Sakit! Ampun! Amp-hmp-" jeritan itu tertelan oleh ciuman sang raven. Sang blonde masih mencoba berontak. Tangan yang berada di kepalanya ditahan kuat oleh pemuda di depannya agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.<p>

Sang raven terus mendaratkan kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan lembut sambil terus berbisik.  
>"Naruto, ini aku... Sadarlah Naruto... Jangan seperti ini... Aku janji tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu lagi... Tapi jangan seperti ini Naruto."<br>Tes  
>Ia sedih melihat sang mentari meredup.<p>

Chuuup~ ia terus mengecupnya. Menghapus air mata di pipi sang blonde. Mencium dahinya, pipinya, kelopak matanya, hidung dan kembali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Isakan dan raungan itu pun perlahan berhenti.  
>"Sasuke... Hiks... Aku.. Aku takut."<br>"Ssshh... Tenang Naruto, aku akan melindungimu, aku berjanji."

Sang blonde mendekap kuat pemuda di depannya sementara sang raven... Kembali menghujani kecupan-kecupan di bibir itu seraya berbisik, "Aku janji akan melindungimu Naruto."

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil nan lembut. Dan berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan panas saat sang blonde membalas ciuman itu. Merasakan jilatan-jilatan di bibirnya sang blonde mengerti, lalu membuka mulutnya.  
>Lidah itu menerobos, menjilati dan menghisap semua yang ada di bibir itu.<br>Menghisap lidah sang blonde kuat dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum melepas pagutan itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.  
>"Naruto... Kimi ga daisuki desu."<p>

.  
>_Katakan apa, Naruto?_<p>

"Boku wa kuro kami hito no naka de Kimi ga ichiban ga suki desu."

.  
>_THE END_<br>eits, belum! Belum selesai!  
>AN_  
>1. Kimi ga daisuki desu: aku sangat menyukaimu.<br>2. Boku wa kuro kami hito no naka de, Kimi ga ichiban ga suki desu: um... Apa ya? Aku menyukai orang berambut hitam, tapi (diantara mereka) aku paling menyukaimu.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu-kecelakaan dan ciuman panas- Naruto mulai membuka dirinya. Ia sudah mau bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Pikiran yang mengatakan semua orang adalah jahat dan suka marah-marah, telah tergerus oleh kasih sayang yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar.

Naruto juga sudah kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Meskipun rasa takut masih hinggap dalam dirinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk melawan rasa takut itu.'Aku tidak takut, mereka tidak jahat, Sasuke akan melindungiku,' pikirnya meyakinkan.

CKLEK!  
>"Naru-chan, kau sudah bangun?" sapa ibunya penuh kasih sayang.<br>"I-iya, Kaa-san."  
>"Kaa-san bawakan sarapan. Ayo, Kaa-san suapi."<br>"Ti-tidak perlu Kaa-san, aku bisa makan sendiri."  
>"Tidak apa Naru-chan, tidak perlu takut."<br>"Maaf..."  
>Akhirnya Naruto sarapan disuapi oleh Kaa-sannya. Hal yang sangat asing baginya, namun ia menyukainya. Ia sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan ini. Ia pun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sarapan paling enak menurutnya.<br>"Kaa-san..."  
>"Iya?"<br>"Um... Aku mau tambah."

Setelah menghabiskan piring keduanya, Sasuke datang mengunjungi Naruto, tepatnya... Kekasihnya.  
>"Sasuke!" senyuman Naruto kian merekah.<br>"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian pirang sang kekasih.  
>Mereka ke balkon dan bersandar di pagar pembatasnya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut disana.<br>"Naruto, aku masih penasaran."  
>"Penasaran apa?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah sang raven.<br>"Bagaimana bisa... Kau menangis setiap hari?"  
>"Um... Itu..."<br>"Tak apa kalau tak mau cerita."  
>"Bukan begitu Sasuke. Aku akan cerita."<br>Pandangannya menerawang jauh...  
>"Setiap aku sendiri... Aku selalu mengingatnya. Perlakuan Tou-sama kepada Kaa-san dan aku. Aku selalu merasa hal itu nyata, jadi aku menangis."<br>"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Naruto pun menikmatinya, kehangatan disana.  
>"Nee, Sasuke, umurmu berapa?" sambil melepas pelukannya.<br>"Hn? 20 tahun."  
>"Apa?!"<br>"Kau pikir aku setua itu Dobe?"  
>"AP-APA?! DOBE KATAMU?! TEMEEeee~!"<br>"Ah! Berisik!"  
>Sasuke dengan sigap menutup telinganya. Tidak menyangka si pirang itu suaranya begitu cempreng.<br>"Hn. 18 tahun." jawabnya setelah dengung di telinganya mereda.  
>"18 tahun? Tapi... Kenapa kau sudah bekerja?<br>"Itu karena aku tidak bodoh sepertimu."  
>"UAPAH?!"<br>-cup-  
>Pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan kecupan lembut sang kekasih.<p>

.  
>_THE END_<br>Inspired by:  
>49 DAYS<br>Cerita KDRT tetangganya budeku  
>Source: artikel PTSD(?), dan artikel lain tentang KDRT.<p> 


End file.
